Existing data acquisition devices include the capability of tracking limited data over time and displaying a status indicator to a user. For example, wrist-worn fitness trackers record and display a user's steps taken over the course of a day. Other devices track a generic amount of activity performed by a user based on a frequency and magnitude of movement. These devices may provide a notification to the user when a target metric is reached. For example, a device may notify a user when the device records a target number of steps or an accumulated activity score.